


Drinks (and a Side of Warlock Business)

by darkangel86



Series: Drinks [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Dad!Magnus, Drinking, Exasperated Magnus Bane, F/M, Fed Up Raphael, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Warlock Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Dude, thank you.” Jace said as he entered the loft. “You probably saved my life tonight. I owe you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the same time the prior part of this series is happening.

“Dude, thank you.” Jace said as he entered the loft. “You probably saved my life tonight. I owe you.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow in question at him.

“Man, Clary was making me see this awful movie with her tonight and I have tried everything to get out of it and nothing worked.”

“I'm almost afraid to ask but what movie does our dear Clarissa want you to see with her?” Magnus asked.

“I don't know, uh, something about dark shades or something.” Jace said, clearly confused.

Magnus snorted.

“I did save your life, didn't I?” Magnus smirked. “So you owe me, yes? Good. Great.” He said with a clap of his hands. “Don't get too comfortable. We're going out.”

“What? Out where?” Jace asked, eyeing the drinks cart with longing.

“I'm running low on certain supplies and having a Shadowhunter with me while collecting them might come in handy.” Magnus grinned.

“Fine.” Jace grumbled. “But I'm coming back here and having at least two drinks when we're done.”

“Deal.” 

&&

“I do not understand this,” Raphael said as he eyed Jace standing next to Magnus.

Jace continued to stand stiffly, arms crossed over his chest, an annoyed expression on his face as he eyed the vampire clan leader. Beside him, he heard Magnus scoff.

“You are both ridiculous. Jace, stop it.” Magnus said, slapping Jace's arm.

“What?” Jace asked sounding offended.

“Raphael is a friend so you'll do well to remember that.” Magnus informed him. “And Jace is also a friend, Raphie, so make sure your clan knows he is as off limits as Alexander is.”

Jace's eyes widened as Raphael's mouth dropped open in shock.

“Are you, _dios_ , are you sleeping with him now as well?” Raphael asked, clearly disgusted.

“Raphael, you are not seriously asking me that.” Magnus sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well excuse me for needing to!” Raphael exclaimed. Jace was sure it was the first time he'd actually seen the vampire show any form of emotion.

“No, Jace and I are not sleeping together. We are friends.” Magnus said plainly and Jace felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Again, Raphael's mouth dropped open in shock.

“You're serious.” The vampire stated.

“Very. Now. As I said before, I'm running low on vampire fangs and instead of doing this the hard way, I decided to ask my favorite little immortal if perhaps he had any extras lying around.” Magnus said with a smile.

“And if I did?” Raphael asked, one elegant eyebrow raised in question.

“Darling.” Magnus said with a sigh. “I'm here as a courtesy. I know for a fact that two of your clan members have been drinking from Mundanes as of late and for the most part I've over looked it for your sake and because they aren't taking enough blood from them to cause any permanent damage but you know as well as I do what I should do to them, don't you?” Magnus challenged.

Raphael cursed under his breath.

“Give me their names and I will deal with them myself, papa,” Raphael said, forgetting about their audience. “As for the fangs, one moment.” In a flash, Raphael was gone.

“I'm sorry.” Jace said instantly. “But what did he just call you?” He asked with wide eyes.

“Raphael isn't just some immortal I know, Pup,” Magnus began. “I raised him after he was turned.”

“Oh.” Jace said, not exactly knowing what else to say. “So, he's like your kid? Adopted, obviously. Does Alec know he's a step-dad?” Jace asked with a smirk and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief.

“You're not nearly as hilarious as you think you are, Wayland.” Magnus muttered, a smile tugging at his lips.

Jace snorted. Before he could reply, Raphael returned.

“Here. Vampire fangs. As you requested.” Raphael said as he handed over the small brown pouch.

“Thank you, my boy,” Magnus said with a smile as he leaned forward to place a kiss to Raphael's head.

“Dios, Magnus.” Raphael hissed, clearly embarrassed.

Jace choked back a laugh.

“Don't be so quick to laugh, Pup.” Magnus warned and Jace watched as Raphael's eyes widened before smirking.

“Damn it, Magnus.” Jace hissed.

“Don't be a stranger, Raphael. Bring that fledgling of yours around next time and we'll have drinks.” Magnus said with a wink and a flourish of his hand as he opened a portal. “Jace. Next stop, one block from the Institute at that little Korean place.” Stepping inside the portal Magnus was gone and Jace only risked one quick glance back to see a scowling Raphael muttering what Jace was sure were obscenities as he stalked off.

Jace stumbled as he exited the portal. Looking around he saw Magnus speaking to a young woman.

“...you, my dear for such quick and easy service. Until next time.” With a smile, Magnus strode off.

“Done already?” Jace asked.

“Yes, darling. She knew I was coming and therefore had what I needed ready and waiting for me.” Magnus explained.

“What is it?” Jace asked, peering down at the little bottle of bright blue liquid.

“I really don't think you want to know.” Magnus said with a chuckle.

Jace grimaced.

“Where to next?” He asked.

“One more stop and I'm finished.” Magnus said, suddenly refusing to meet Jace's eye.

“I'm going to regret this, aren't I?” Jace asked with a groan.

“Most likely.” Magnus replied.

&&

“Why exactly couldn't you have gotten Alec to go with you to do this, Magnus?” Jace hissed as he walked alongside the other man into the Institute. 

“I'd rather not have to do this with Alec in the room, darling.” Magnus said stiffly.

“What exactly do you need?”

“To speak with Maryse.” Magnus stated.

“Fuck.” Jace muttered.

“Pretty much.” Magnus said with a sigh.

“What do you need to speak to her for?” Jace asked.

“I'm not entirely sure yet. I was summoned by her earlier today. I figured I might as well get this over with. Putting it off will only make things worse, I'm sure.” 

“Fine.” Jace said. “Let's get this over with.”

“Wait. I didn't exactly mean you had to go with me to speak to her, Pup. I just needed your help getting into the Institute itself.” Magnus explained.

“I'm not leaving you alone with Maryse. No one deserves that.” Jace said and Magnus knew he was speaking from personal experience.

“Thank you, Jace.” Magnus said with a quick squeeze to the shadowhunters arm.

Jace nodded in reply as they turned the corner making their way to Maryse's office.

&&

“What exactly are you doing here, Jace?” Maryse asked, clearly unhappy with his sudden and unexpected appearance.

“I'm with Magnus, Maryse.” Jace stated plainly.

“You're _with_ , Magnus.” Maryse spat out, clear disgusted.

“Oh for the love of-not like that.” Magnus said with a sigh. “The only Shadowhunter I'm currently engaging in sexual acts with is your son. Your oldest son, I mean. The tall one? Alexander. Yes, that one.” Magnus smirked.

Jace couldn't help but smirk at the look of pure disgust on Maryse's face.

“Was there something you actually wanted, Maryse or can I leave? I do have more important things I could be doing.” Magnus said with a bored tone.

“Aldertree has instructed me to inform you that we'll be needing a new set of wards placed around the Institute. Tonight.” Maryse stated, leaving no room for discussion.

“No.” Magnus said plainly.

“Excuse me?” Maryse demanded.

“I said no. I have absolutely no problem enhancing the wards but I will not do it tonight. In fact, I won't do it on your schedule at all. If you require my services you will place a formal request just like everyone else does. I don't know why you continue to think you can demand whatever you like of me, Maryse, but it stops now.” Magnus informed her.

Jace felt an overwhelming surge of pride at Magnus' words.

“Well, I have never-!” Maryse exclaimed, eyes wide and furious.

“Maybe not but that's not my problem.” Magnus snapped, his own eyes mirroring her fury. “The only reason I continue to enhance the wards to this ridiculous place is because I am making sure that Alexander, Clarissa, Isabelle and Jace are all kept as safe as possible when I'm not psychically around to ensure it myself. I have absolutely no love for any of the rest of you silly Shadowhunters as I'm sure you have none for me. But I am through dropping everything when you call. Now, if you will excuse us, Jace and I are overdue for a drink. Ta.” Magus said with a snap, opening a portal in front of them. “See you at the loft, darling.” He said with a smile as he stepped through.

Jace grinned. He offered Maryse one final look before he stepped through the portal after Magnus.

“Dude!” Jace exclaimed as he stepped into the loft. “That was amazing!” He laughed.

“I didn't overdo it?” Magnus asked with worry in his voice.

“Not at all!” Jace grinned. “She's had that coming for a long time.”

“Hm. While I might agree with you, I don't want to cause any added problems for Alexander. Or yourself.”

“Magnus.” Jace said with pride. “Dude, we can take care of ourselves when it comes to Maryse but thanks.” He finished with a genuine smile. He jumped slightly when his phone beeped. Pulling it out of his pocket, Jace burst out laughing.

“What? What is it?” Magus asked with curiosity. 

“Clary ended up seeing that movie she wanted to tonight.” Jace said, grinning.

“Well good for her.” Magnus said with a confused smile.

“With Alec.” 

Magnus eyes widen in surprise and shock before he completely lost it himself.

“Oh, oh my poor Alexander.” Magnus laughed. “He's probably been scarred for life.” He said, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

“Better him than me.” Jace snorted, rolling his eyes. “Now, about that drink?”

“With pleasure.” Magnus said and with a snap they both found drinks in their hands.

“I really like the added perks of being friends with a warlock.” Jace grinned, raising his glass.

“I suppose being friends with a Shadowhunter isn't all bad.” Magnus smirked, clinking their glasses together.

“Seriously though, poor Alec.” Jace laughed. “We probably owe him.”

Magnus smirked. He'd make sure Alexander was well taken care of.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Love. This. Friendship.


End file.
